prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
The Official RuneScape Forums
This article is about the '''RuneScape Forums'. For how you should conduct yourself in the forums, see HowTo:Forum Etiquette or Trolling.'' The RSOF are where you go if you want to discuss the list of Jagex approved topics, get your suggestions ignored, or have your ideas for improving recent game changes shot down in flames by Jagex Apologists. Nothing useful has ever been accomplished via the forums before mainly due to apathy on Jagex's part, so recently they decided to add yet another level of needless complication to the whole process: Forum Communities! After a sustained uproar for well over a month, most of these changes were reverted, but they are still under the impression that the whole thing was a wonderful idea, and we all liked it just fine. This land is patrolled by Community Management Jagex Moderators, and their loyal servants, Forum Moderators, whose main task is to spot and punish any free speech rule-breaking behaviour. It is truly impossible to resist the charms of these forums, with their shit-brown decor, and worse functionality than any other forum on the internet. What's not to love? Layout Until Jagex's nuclear attack on the forums, at least the concept was simple. There was one forum for every topic, in subcategories like "Game Discussion", "Marketplace" and "RuneScape Classic". There were also forums for people of other languages and their community. Issues The forums are plagued with several problems as a direct result of Jagex letting any monkey that could pay £3.50 a month post there. Sadly Jagex hasn't cottoned on to the fact that most of their players are immature adolescent males, with many of these problems as a result. However, not every problem can be blamed on idiots being allowed to post. Many of these are a direct result of Jagex's indifference and occasional hatred towards the forums. Racism At any one moment you will be able to find a thread that is outrageously racist, usually with poor syntax. The subject of ridicule is often black people who are stereotyped as shiftless and lazy fried-chicken-eaters. Of course, Jagex would never do such a terrible thing. For example, they'd never make an Arabian-style town in the desert, then fill it with crass, lazy Arab stereotypes such as everyone being called "Ali" (even the women), the town being plagued by violent gangs, and they would never portray the inhabitants as shifty financial deviants. The following images are all true. outright racism.jpg|The shame is the idea of becoming a human missile is actually quite a cool one. IQ Issues It is a sad fact that some of the people who use the forums are, to put it mildly, thick. ... The spelling and grammar is also atrocious, but sometimes this can have hilarious consequences. pures.jpg|Or we could ban you for being stupid enough to be a pure. freegameplox.jpg|You heard it from us first, folks. Mexicans won't work for free. spelling error.jpg|I'm not sure I'd want to go on a "Herpes Quest"... Sounds like I might have to travel to the Kingdom of Chlamydia. Stuff you just don't want to hear I think this category is pretty self-explanatory. Whatisfap.png|Yup... this guy has low standards. obsession.jpg|This guy needs help. LOVEPOEM.jpg|Just no. Category:Website